This invention relates to a ski binding assembly plate which can be fixed or can be adjusted in forward inclination and height, for increasing the pressure on the front guide part of the ski. This gives the ski a certain aggressiveness. Because the ski binding assembly plate is fastened on the ski with a two-point support and arrest system, the ski obtains a free bending moment, and thus the ski is dynamic and runs very smoothly. A wedge function and a force transmission system prevent the ski from being propelled back by the counter pressure in the region of the ski binding. These systems also dampen vibrations of the ski. Thus the ski has a biting grip on hard snow. A damping system absorbs vibrations and knocks. The plate may be equipped with any brand of ski binding and the plate fits each type or brand of ski. The individual adjusting of this plate permits the adaptation, which suits each ski, each skiing style and each technical level of the skier.
The ski binding assembly plate is manufactured in various embodiments. Various light metal or plastic profiles or profiles of other materials (rectangular tube, U-profile, C-profile) are used which may be adhered above and below as a reinforcement to a steel plate, plastic plate or other materials. Another possibility lies in that one uses cast molds which permits a construction type in which the aesthetics and the design may be enhanced.